While microwave ovens provide a fast, efficient means for cooking, they present certain problems when they are used to cook strips of food such as bacon which give off liquid such as grease while they are being cooked. The liquid must be collected, and the microwave cooking process can cause grease to fly onto the inside surfaces of the oven. Thus one method recommended by microwave oven manufacturers for cooking bacon has been to position the bacon between layers of paper towels on a paper plate during cooking so that the paper towels will contain and absorb the grease. This method is time consuming and messy to use, however, and results in an unsightly mass of grease-soaked paper towels that must be disposed of. While trays having channels in their surfaces leading to a reservoir along one edge have also been provided to try to manage the liquids resulting from cooking bacon in a microwave oven, these do not provide the level of protection that may be desired against splattering grease, and they must be emptied of liquid and cleaned for reuse, which is a time-consuming and messy process.